Special One
by littlewilkins
Summary: When Goku and Vegeta get together, something shocking and amazing happens that will later lead to life or death for Vegeta and a new life for Piccolo.
1. Love

**Disclainmer:** Drangon Ball Z

**Warnings:** M-preg and mentions of sex and what not (if you don't like this stuff DO NOT READ MY STORY and go on with your life, do not bother me)

**Pairing:** Goku & Vegeta

**Other Charaters:** Piccolo, Bulma, Gohan **(plus two charaters that I made up)**

This is my first story on FanFiction. :) I hope you like it. I know this chapter is short, I might extend it when I have more time.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Vegeta's POV**

He pushed the door open and slipped inside. I could hear the door lock as he strolled across the room. The bed creaked softly as he climbed onto it and laid me down. His forehead was against mine as he gazed into my eyes with love. I wrapped my arms around his head and leaned into his passionate kiss.

I could feel his hands moved down my body. He stopped at my hips and began to tug my shirt up. I moaned as his hands brushed my skin as he pulled my shirt off, sending shivers down my spine. God I've been wanting this… him, for so long.

My hands reached for his shirt, failing at trying to unbutton his shirt. He smirked and just ripped his shirt off. The shreds fell to the floor. He then pulled me up so we were sitting, facing each other.

"Vegeta?" he asked taking my hands.

"Yes?" I answered.

He looked into my eyes, I could see fear in them and I squeezed his hands encouragingly.

"Will you be my mate?" he finally asked.

I gasped and threw myself onto him hugging the life out of him. "Yes, yes, yes" I cried.

He laughed, I could feel the weight lifted off his shoulders from my answer, and he hugged me back. "I love you Vegeta" he said.

I gazed at him "I love you too, Kakarot."

I kissed him and he kissed back hungrily, pushing me slowly back against the bed.

I was completely at his mercy.

He slowly made a trail of kisses down my neck. He stopped at the base of my neck and began to lick and suck. I moaned and turned my head to the other side to give him better access. He nibbled lightly testing me.

I could sense he was done teasing me and was ready. I relaxed myself the best I could and closed my eyes.

He suddenly sank his fangs into my neck. I gasped and then moaned as he began to lick and suck my blood.

He pulled away from the now slightly glowing mark on my neck. His forehead touched mine and he smiled down at me. The Saiyan bond was complete.

I felt a funny feeling in my back and smiled. My new jet black tail brushed Kakarot's cheek. He laughed realizing our tails had grown back from our bond. His new dark brown tail intertwined with mine.

Life could not get any better than this.

But Kakarot always had to go and prove me wrong.

**Goku's POV**

With one swift movement I ripped our pants off. I chuckled at the now blushing prince beneath me. I leaned forward and nibbled on his ear, causing him to moan in pleasure. God I loved that sound. And I was sure I was going to here that sound even more soon, as our lust filled eyes met.

...

Morning sunlight bathed my face. I groaned, I didn't want to get up from my warm comfy spot next to my mate. I cover my face with the blanket. As if sensing I didn't want to get up, the light becomes brighter and the birds start chirping. I growled, I could tell there would be no going back to sleep now. I sat up and stretched.

I looked over at my mate. His jet black flaming hair was poking out from the blankets. I crawled over and brushed my lips against his, hoping to wake him. He grumbled and rolled over. Oh no, he was so not going back to sleep when I couldn't.

I sat on top of him and waited. No response. I smirked and striked out with my hands. I could tell he was fighting, but no one, not even Vegeta could stand being tickled. He squired underneath me, trying not to laugh. He sputtered "K-Kakarot if you d-don't stop…" he sucked in his breath "I will c-cut your h-hands off" he finally finished.

I laughed and stopped tickling him. The look he was giving me though, made me stop laughing. But I knew Vegeta, and now he was mine. I smirked, he wasn't the dominate one, he didn't scare me. "Good morning sunshine" I said trying not to laugh.

"Get off me, you fool" that was my prince for you.

"That's not what you were saying last night" I laughed as I jumped off him, missing the punch from the now blushing Vegeta. I sat on the bed watching him get up and wince, and then slightly limb to the bathroom.

I couldn't hold it any more. I busted out laughing, but was cut off with a pillow in the face that knocked me off the bed.

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you did. Please tell me... puts on sad puppy face. Thanks! I'll add a new chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Another Soul

Ok, so second chapter... yes this one is short too. I wanted to put only certion information in each chapter, so yeah this one turned out short, but I'm adding two chapters at once so hopefully that makes you happy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Vegeta's POV **

Vegeta gasped and sat straight up. Trying to calm his breathing, Vegeta glanced at his mate. He let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't woken Kakarot. He turned his head and could barely see the sun rising, at least it was morning… early morning. Just as Vegeta was able to calm himself down, he felt nauseas. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

It was five days after he and Kakarot had mated. This was the third day he had been sick like this. He threw up violently. Vegeta stood up, grabbing the sink for support. He washed his face and stumbled back to bed. As the Prince laid down, he felt Kakarot stirring beside him. He pretended to be asleep.

**Goku's POV**

I yawned and stretched my muscles. I sat up and glanced over at my Prince, he was still asleep. I'll let him rest, so I got up and went to the bathroom. As I washed my face I had this weird feeling. I knew from our bond, Vegeta and I could feel each other's feeling and other things like that. And right now I was getting a strong wave of feelings from him. He was… sad, confused, and scared.

I was shocked and worried, my tail whipped behind me from my nerves. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. I crawled up and pulled Vegeta into my lap, not caring whether he was asleep or not. And what I saw ripped my heart in two. My Prince was… was crying.

"Vegeta" I said with fear "what's wrong?"

He threw his arms around my neck and pressed his face into my chest and sobbed even more. I pulled him closer to me and softly rubbed his back. I had never really seen Vegeta cry, so I knew something was really bothering him.

"Vegeta" I whispered "tell me what's wrong."

He hid his face from me. I reach out with my hand and grabbed his chin, pulling his face toward mine. With my thumb, I wiped away his tears. He closed his eyes, and slowly but sure started to calm down. I leaned forward and kissed his lips. Resting my forehead against his and I gazed into his eyes.

**Vegeta's POV**

"I've always been there and always will be here for you" he softly said.

I sighed, he was right. He sensed I was ready to tell him and he pulled his face away, still holding me tightly though.

I took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant"

The second I said it, I closed my eyes and hid my face from his in his shirt.

**Goku's POV**

The shock passed a lot quicker than I thought it would and was replaced with more happiness than I'd ever felt before. I smiled down at Vegeta, but wait he was hiding his face again.

Then it hit me, he was scared of what I would think. He must have thought I would reject him or something bad like that. That's why he was crying and why he took so long to tell me.

**Vegeta's POV **

So many negative thoughts were running through my head, but suddenly they were cut off by a hand. I could feel a strong hand push my shirt up slightly. Then I felt the warmth of the hand on my stomach.

I looked up, to see Kakarot's face gazing down at my stomach. He turned and looked at me. There was no hate, sadness, or disgust masking his face. But to my relief, there was love and affection in his eyes.

He leaned down and brushed my lips, his hand still on my stomach, and said "I love you my sweet Prince". I smiled up at him, I had nothing to worry about and I never did.

We sat there, me in his lap, our foreheads touching, eyes closed, tails intertwined, and one of his hands stroking my stomach, for a long time. Neither one of us wanted to move from the other's embrace.

* * *

So... did you like? Please tell me, thanks! And chapter three should be posted today, I'm still working on it.


	3. Party

Chapter three... yeah! I got it up the same day as chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Goku's POV**

It was now three weeks since Vegeta told me he was pregnant. I could feel a small ki coming from Vegeta along with his own. By looking at him you would never know he was carrying a child. And not just any child, a Saiyan… a full blooded Saiyan.

I kissed the top of my Prince's head and rubbed his stomach as we watched TV. I smirk as I hear him softly purr. He was relaxed… for now.

Vegeta had better control over his emotions than most people, so he wasn't as bad as most pregnant women. But he had always had a temper, sooo that was one problem.

He wasn't too happy when I told him about Bulma's party today. It wasn't because of Bulma, no they were still friends. They did get divorced, if not we wouldn't be together. She knew before he did that we were in love, and had let him go.

The thing was, Vegeta never did like parties, he was the one who always stood in the corner watching everyone else. But he liked doing that.

No one knew about our relationship besides Bulma, which all she knew was we were together and nothing else. So I suggested we tell everyone today.

And of course that would make him the center of attention… which he did not like. So I suggested we just tell them about our relationship, besides Bulma. We both agreed we would tell her about the child too.

…

**Vegeta's POV**

Kakarot suggested we take the car instead of flying. I could fly, but I would probably pass out when we reached her house. The baby uses my energy to grow, leaving me defenseless. I don't like being weak like this, but there was nothing I could really do about it. I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car, Kakarot was right there beside me. He never left my side, and it wasn't all that bad.

We walked up to the house and he opens the door for me. As I step in I see some of our closest friends and family. Piccolo and Krillin were talking to Kakarot's oldest son Gohan. His youngest son Goten is playing video games with my only son Trucks. Tien and Yamcha are laughing as they watch Trucks and Goten. Bulma comes up and hugs me, I grunt and walk over to Trunks. Bulma laughs and hugs Kakarot, she knows that's just how I say hello.

I nod to Tien and Yamcha, and walk over to the couch. Luckily I have enough energy to cover the baby's ki, so no one will get suspicious. As I sit down, Trucks jumps up and bear hugs me. I laugh and pat his back. He quickly turns back around to finish his game with Goten.

"Come on guys, the foods ready" yells Bulma. The two teenagers run off to the kitchen almost knocking down the others. I sigh, I just sat down. The others make their way to the kitchen, besides Kakarot, who walks over to me.

"Come on Geta" Goku says.

I glare at him "Kakarot what did I say about that nickname?"

He laughs and pulls me in a tight hug "You love it when I call you that"

"You dumb baka" I snort.

He smiles down at me, and suddenly his lips are on mine. I gasp at the suddenness of the kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth and I fight a moan.

Suddenly we hear a crash of a plate hitting the floor and we both turn to see a shocked Krillin standing awkwardly at the door.

**Goku's POV**

A blush slowly creeps across my face, I glance down to see a very red prince. I look back up to see Krillin still hasn't moved.

I clear my throat "Krillin can you please get the others"

He looks at me and just nods, still confused at what he just saw.

I turn back to Vegeta, "I guess we'll tell them now" I laugh lightly.

He glares at me and walks away from the couch.

I take the hint, I agree they should sit down when we tell them.

They all walk back into the den, I usher them to sit. Bulma walks in and leans against the wall, when she saw Krillin she guessed what had happened and what we were about to do.

Krillin sits crossing his arms, demanding to know what was going on. The others are just confused. Piccolo eyes the two of us with growing curiosity.

I walk over and stood by Vegeta. I let go of a sigh. I knew Vegeta didn't want to tell them, so I would have to. I decided to just get straight to the point.

"Vegeta and I are together…" I paused to let that sink in a little, I took Vegeta's hand "… as mates".

Silence filled the room.

"So that's why your tails have grown back" said Bulma walking over to stand by me.

"Yes" I answered.

"Cool, that means we're like brothers" Goten playfully punches Trucks.

**Piccolo's POV**

I lean back on the couch and cross my arms, watching the only two full blooded Saiyans confess their feelings. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha congratulate the two.

"So you are all ok with this" Goku questions.

"Why not" says Tien.

"You two are our friends, we respect your choices" adds Yamcha.

Krillin coughs lightly.

"Sorry about that Krillin" Goku says rubbing the back of his neck.

Krillin laughs "Its ok... as long as you two aren't at reach all the time"

I watch Vegeta huff and walk over to Bulma and whisper something to her. Even with my sensitive ears I couldn't pick up on what he says. She nods, and says to everyone "Ok guys, drama's over, you can all go back to eat."

I stand up to go with everyone else, noticing that Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma stay behind. I had a feeling there was something else the two Saiyans had to say, but for only Bulma. I'd have to get to the bottom of this, but not now.

**Vegeta's POV**

"Ok so what is it you wanted to tell only me?" Bulma asks.

"Well we will tell the others later on but…" Kakarot looks at me. I nod telling him that I want to tell her.

"Well, you have noticed that our tails grew back from the bond" I state the fact. She nods in agreement.

"There's something else that happened from the bond" Kakarot helps.

I smile and take his hand. I take a deep breath "We're not the last two full blooded Saiyans anymore".

That girl was smart, it didn't take her but a few seconds to figure it out.

She covered her mouth "OMG"

Both of us had known her long enough to know this was a good reaction.

"This is so exciting" she finally said calming down.

"Remember" I said "don't tell anyone yet"

She nodded "Of course I won't"

We hear what sounds like fighting, "Oh looks like their fighting over the food again" Bulma says as she runs to the kitchen.

I turn to face Kakarot, he smiles down at me.

"Well that went well" he says giving me a quick kiss, then leads me to the kitchen.

* * *

Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter too. I spent all afternoon writing these two chapters. I hope to have chapter four up by next weekend, or before.


	4. End?

Another chapter... :)

So I wasn't planning on posting this one till like the end of this week, but I couldn't help it.

Oh so I know the chapter's name is "End?", but the story is not done, definitely not... you'll see when you read the chapter why its called that. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Vegeta's POV**

So Kakarot had this idea that we go for a walk in the mountains, which it wasn't a bad idea. The weather was nice, sunny with a light breeze. I sighed as I found a nice sturdy stick and walked back to Kakarot who was sitting on a rock. Everything was going well, till he broke his leg.

I pulled his leg straight, causing him to hiss under his breath.

"Hold still" I said.

"I'm trying" he whimpered. His tail was whipping around like crazy and slapped me.

I swatted it away, "And keep that tail of yours under control, before I cut it off" I said angrily.

He groaned grabbing it and then cried out as I popped the bone in place. I ribbed my jacket to strips, so I could tie the stick to his leg. As I finished I looked up to see his eyes closed tightly fighting the pain. A little blood flowed from his mouth where he was biting his lip.

I sighed standing up, brushing the dirt off my clothes. I leaned over him and brushed my lips against his. I licked away the blood on his face and pulled away.

"Come on" I said extending a hand for him "we better go to Bulma's so she can fix your leg properly"

He took my hand and stood up. Kakarot fell against me, trying to put his weight on his good leg.

"I'm sorry Vegeta" he said trying to pull away from me.

"Oh no you don't" I said grabbing him, taking his arm and putting it over my shoulder so I could help him limb back.

"But…" he started.

"No" I hushed him with my hand. I knew he didn't want me to help him since I was now three and a half months pregnant, but I was strong enough to help him.

We started our long journey back to the car. When we got there, I would drive us to Capsule Corp and everything would be ok.

But our bad luck wasn't over yet.

We were both weak and tired, so neither of us noticed someone approaching. Suddenly five men were standing in our path. Both of us stopped dead in our tracks, not used to being surprised.

The men were wearing all black clothes, and they had long sharp knives. We didn't know who they were, but we both guessed they were just some sick gang members that liked to kidnapped people and just murder people for fun.

Normally this would have been no big deal. But the conditions we're in… I'm not sure what will happen.

Like lions on an injured deer, they flashed their wicked teeth and stalked their prey. I could feel Kakarot tense up, he hissed a warning and showed his white fangs. He pulled away from me and got into a fighting stance.

Then they lunged at us. I watched as Kakarot fought four of them… but wait there were five.

Then suddenly I fell to my knees, feeling so weak… no, no not now. The baby had to pick right now to feed off my energy. Kakarot turned to look at me, "Vegeta?"

He screamed as one of them jumped on him, stabbing him.

"Kakarot" I cried out. My face was smashed into the dirt. I tried to get back up, but screamed out as a blade ran deep into my flesh. I struggled to get away from the knife that was running down my back.

The last thing I saw was Kakarot falling down, one of the men raised his knife high into the air for the death blow.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I was like I'll cut it off here for a cliff hanger... hehe sorry.

Hope that was the drama you were waiting for Cara2012, thanks for your reviews. XD


	5. Results

Ok so chapter 5...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Goku's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as light pain flowed through me. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around… I was in Bulma's lab. What was I doing here? As if to remind me a sharp pain runs up my leg, making me shiver. Yes, I remember now.

**flashback**

Sunlight sparkled off the bloody knife that was raised high into the air above me. Before I could try to defend myself, the man was gone. I could hear fighting somewhere close by. I closed my eyes to rest for a second, I knew he didn't need any help.

After a minute or two, silence filled the air.

"Goku?" called a rough voice.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at Piccolo, "Thanks".

As I pushed myself into a sitting position I could feel him eyeing me suspiciously. I sighed, I knew he would want answers about all this crap.

I tried standing up, but he put a hand on my shoulder "I'll check on Vegeta, you rest a little more". I nodded and sat back down.

**end of flashback**

I looked at the bed beside mine, and let out a heavy sigh. Vegeta was sound asleep. I turned as I heard footsteps coming toward me. Piccolo leaned on the chair by my bed. He had one or two bandages on his arms.

"I'd have to say those weren't ordinary people" he said.

I grunted "Tell me about"

Just then Bulma walked in and smiled at me, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been through worst" I said.

She laughed "Yes, that's true".

She walked over to Vegeta and looked him over. "I need to run a TEST on Vegeta" she said stressing the word test.

I took the hint and shrugged, "He deserves to know why he had to save our buts."

I turned to look at a confused Piccolo and added "Plus he'd figure it out soon or later".

He looked at me narrowing his eyes as he crossed his arms.

She nodded and dragged a table over with some equipment on it.

"Piccolo, would you mind helping me?" she asked.

**Piccolo's POV**

I walked over to Vegeta's bed.

"Pull his shirt up for me please" she ordered me.

I gave her a questioning look, but did as I was told.

My eyes widened at the sight of Vegeta's swollen stomach. Bulma applied some clear gel and then rubbed a round instrument around the area. A screen nearby flickered to life.

My prediction was confirmed as I watched the video on the screen.

I knew I had felt another ki when I had picked up Vegeta. But I had dismissed the thought for the moment, too busy trying to get Vegeta to Capsule Corp without reopening any of his wounds.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" Bulma smiled seeing the baby was unhurt.

I heard a deep sigh of pride from behind me.

When Bulma was done, I walked back over to Goku's bed and sat in the chair.

I leaned back "So that's what you had to tell Bulma and no one else"

He laughed "We were going to tell you all later on…"

I nodded in understanding, everyone would have really flipped to not only find out the two were mates but to also know that they were having a child.

**Vegeta's POV**

I blinked at the bright light and groaned covering my eyes.

"Vegeta?" came a warm voice.

I pulled my hand away and turned to see Kakarot sitting with his legs over the bed. It seemed as if he was trying to stand and now seeing that I was awake motivated him to want to stand even more.

He stood, with his hands on the bed for support. Kakarot stumbled, but with a slight limb came over to my bed.

"Well you seem to be healing well" I committed.

He sat on the edge of my bed "Yeah thanks to you… soooo how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, I felt fine. Thanks to Bulma and our fast healing, I felt pretty good.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position, leaning against the back board of the bed.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and moved my hands covering the spot where I had felt the pain. Kakarot looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong" he asked worried.

I sighed when I didn't feel anything else, "The baby just kicked me"

He nodded and reached out to place a hand on mine, "It's a girl"

My eyes widened… a girl.

* * *

Ok yeah, so not too much action in this chapter... but at least you know what happened after chapter 4. I'll try to make the next chapter better.

Thanks for all of ya'lls reviews. :)


	6. It's Time

Ok chapter 6 is up finally...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Vegeta's POV**

The warm sun light bathed Vegeta's body on the couch. He grumbled as he switched through channels on the TV. He sighed and tossed the remote on the floor. Life was so boring now.

Vegeta rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. In the past month he had spent his time in the house resting. Thank god Saiyan pregnancies were seven months and not nine like humans, he wouldn't be able to stand it that long.

The child was due in about a week. Vegeta wasn't worried, he had seen one or two Saiyans give birth before. They were both females though. Vegeta put his hands behind his head as he thought.

He had seen a couple of male couples back home, but he had never seen any pregnant. But as Vegeta thought harder, he realized he had seen one couple with a child, their own child. He had already come to the conclusion that he was not the first male to have a child, and now this conformed it.

But his body was not built for this. Over the past months he had some serious pain in his stomach, Bulma had told him it was because some organs were being pushed around that shouldn't be.

He was glad though that his body had accepted the child and had not thought it was a virus and try to kill it. Instead it had instantly started preparing for the child. Bulma had noticed in one of her examinations of him that a line had formed at the bottom of his swelling stomach. Vegeta agreed with her that this was how the child would be born.

He shivered at the thought, he had seen the two Saiyans and Bulma give birth, and he didn't like any of them. He could remember their cries of pain and didn't want to picture himself in their place.

Vegeta hadn't noticed that he had curled up on himself tightly, until he felt strong hands on him.

**Goku's POV**

I sat on the couch beside Vegeta and pulled him into my lap. Goku wrapped his arms around his tense mate.

"Vegeta, I'm here" I said soothingly.

Vegeta sighed and leaned against him, comforting hands brushed his cheek.

I worked my hands around his body loosening his tense muscles. I smiled as he began to purr softly. I knew he was nerves, if I was him I would be too. His tail curled around my arm. I chuckled and rubbed the soft fur. We sat there for a while in the warm sunlight.

…**(a week later)**

Vegeta sat on the patio enjoying the fresh cool air, while I raked leaves.

Vegeta gasped and I stopped raking "Are you alright?"

He waved his hand at me indicating it was nothing.

I shrugged and turned back to my work. A light breeze blow by and scattered some of the leaves in my pile. I grumbled as I raked them back, stupid leaves.

Vegeta gasped again, his hands covering his stomach. I knew something wasn't right. I walked over to my prince and knelt down beside him.

"Vegeta?" I said placing my hand over his. His breathing wasn't normal and he was having more pain than usual.

I quickly picked Vegeta up and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Bulma was at her computer when I walked in and almost knocked down her chair when she saw us.

"Bulma" I stuttered "I-I think Vegeta's in labor"

* * *

Ok so not much happened and I left you in suspence... hehe sorry. Hoped you liked it anyway.


	7. First Breath

Ok finally chapter 7... sorry about the wait.

The part in _italics _is the endding of the last chapter. It just seemed to flow better if I added it again and it reminds you of what happened last.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Goku's POV**

_Vegeta sat on the patio enjoying the fresh cool air, while I raked leaves._

_Vegeta gasped and I stopped raking "Are you alright?"_

_He waved his hand at me indicating it was nothing._

_I shrugged and turned back to my work. A light breeze blew by and scattered some of the leaves in my pile. I grumbled as I raked them back, stupid leaves._

_Vegeta gasped again, his hands covering his stomach. I knew something wasn't right. I walked over to my prince and knelt down beside him._

_"Vegeta?" I said placing my hand over his. His breathing wasn't normal and he was having more pain than usual._

_I quickly picked Vegeta up and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp._

_Bulma was at her computer when I walked in and almost knocked down her chair when she saw us._

_"Bulma" I stuttered "I-I think Vegeta's in labor"_

"Put him on the bed over there" Bulma ordered taking charge of the situation.

I laid my prince down on the bed she had pointed to. Vegeta groaned as I tried to make him more comfortable.

"Go ahead and take his shirt off, it will just get in the way later" she said coming over.

I nodded and slowly pulled his shirt off. Bulma inspected Vegeta and conformed he was in labor.

I looked down helplessly at my prince, and took one of his hands and squeezed it encouragingly wishing there was more I could do for him.

**Vegeta's POV**

The pain was much more over whelming then I had thought it would be. I had been in much worse conditions, but the pain was inside me. And it wasn't a wound I could just bandage and let heal. I grunted and tightened my hold on Kakarot's hand he had offered.

Bulma knew I wanted to do this naturally, so she stood not too far away in case she was needed if something did go wrong. I silently thanked her for all she did for me.

Kakarot's tail captured my tail that I hadn't noticed was spazzing out form all the emotions running through my body. The moment they intertwined, my tail went limp in comfort.

I gasped as the child kicked me. I tightly closed my eyes, damn I couldn't wait till this was over. All the pain, weakness, difficulty,… the list went on forever, would all end soon. But first I had to get through this birth.

A strong warm hand brushed my cheek in comfort. I sighed, for some reason even the smallest gestures of love seem to subside some of the pain.

After a while the contractions were more frequent and I knew it was almost time. I pulled myself up on my elbows and nodded toward Kakarot to help. He took the hint and released my hand and moved down toward my stomach.

I grunted as I felt one of the last contractions. Kakarot's hands moved to the growing opening in my stomach were the child would enter this world.

My arms fail and I fall back against the bed in exhaustion. My body relaxes as I hear a tiny yet strong cry. My first daughter… our daughter. She was the first full blooded Saiyan to be born in years. The first chance our species has had of continuing in Kakarot's hands.

"May I?" I hear Bulma ask. With half closed eyes I watch Kakarot hand over our daughter to Bulma. She neatly cuts the cord that connected us and takes the child to clean up.

Kakarot watches, but then comes over to me with a warm smile. He helps prop me up a little so I am slightly lying down.

Bulma walks back over and places the crying child on my chest. She moves away to clean up the mess and to bandage me up.

Goku gapes at our daughter. Before the little girl was skillfully cleaned by Bulma, no one could tell what she really looked like.

"V-Vegeta…" he stutters, but he can't finish his sentence.

I too, stare at out child. I place my hand on her back. Her tail searches and finds my hand, latching on for security.

All Saiyans had blond hair when in Super Saiyan form, but… but this child was not and she had the brightest blond hair I had ever seen.

Suddenly she yawned and her eyes opened.

I heard a thump beside the bed as Kakarot faints.

Naturally I would have laughed, but I was too busy in shock of my own as I stare back into stunning green eyes.

* * *

I hope that was good and you liked it. Please tell me, ya'lls reviews are really encouraging and helpful. Thanks everyone who has! XD


	8. Message from Author

I'm really sorry to disappoint ya'll, but this is not a new chapter.

I wanted to put this up because I haven't updated in awhile... and I won't be updating till next week.

Please don't be upset or mad at me, I have a good reason.

My brother's laptop broke last Monday and he had to take mine, he is in college so its more important for him to use it instead of me.

But I'll get it back Tuesday the 26th (I was suppose to get it Friday, but they hadn't fixed his yet)... so I promise to update all three stories during Thanksgiving Break.

I didn't want to leave ya'll in the dark, so I decided to write this message for everyone.

So please forgive me, all I have is this tablet... and I can't write a story on it.

Thanks


End file.
